A Fairytail - Side Story
by pipoy12
Summary: Kumpulan one shot tambahan dari fic A Fairytail. Tidak ada pairing. Dibuat karena males nulis flashback di fic aslinya. Hope you like it! RnR please :) Story 6 fixed.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fairytail**

**Side story - one**

**Fireworks**

* * *

Lavender Hinata membulat. Ia kebingungan. Dalam riuh ramai perayaan tahun baru tahun ini, ia dan Hanabi bermaksud menonton pesta kembang api. Umur Hinata genap 10 tahun bulan kemarin, dan ia merasa sudah bisa bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya, Hinata terpisah dengan Hanabi tepat satu jam sebelum pesta kembang apinya dimulai. Begitulah caranya ia sampai kuil kecil ini, setelah berjalan dalam gelap sekitar 20 menit.

.

.

.

"Permisi.. Tuan." Hinata menepuk punggung seorang pria tua beryukata putih, "Apa kau tahu jalan yang benar untuk menuju ke tempat pesta kembang api?"

Pria itu menatap Hinata yang tingginya bahkan tak sampai bahunya, lalu tersenyum. "Ah, kau tersesat jauh sekali nak.." Jawabnya.

Dengan bantuan cahaya lampion lampion kuil, Hinata dapat melihat wajah pria tua itu tersenyum padanya. Pria itu duduk di sebuah batu besar disamping kuil sendirian, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Hinata bertanya tanya apakah pria itu menunggu istrinya atau anaknya, namun Hinata tak berani mengatakannya.

"Iya.. Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa sampai kesini.." Ingin rasanya Hinata menangis saat ini juga.

Menyesal sekali ia menolak membawa beberapa penjaga bersamanya saat keluar dari mansion.

"Hoho.. Maaf aku belum bisa membantumu sekarang nak, masih ada satu anak lagi yang tersesat." Si pria tua tertawa penuh penyesalan.

Satu anak lagi?

Aneh, bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui kalau ada satu anak lagi yang tersesat dalam kegelapan seperti ini?

"Di-dimana kek?" Hinata bertanya, ragu ragu.

"Dia sedang menangis karena takut gelap." Pria itu berbisik, " Sebentar lagi juga dia sampai."

Ketakutan, Hinata bermaksud pergi diam diam. Dalam pikirannya, pria tua itu mungkin gila, atau bermaksud jahat padanya. Baru saja Hinata membalikan tubuh, tiba tiba seorang anak laki laki berlari ke arahnya sambil menangis.

"Hueee.. Aku takut! Mereka mengejarkuu!' Teriaknya disela-sela tangis. "Tolong aku! Aku ingin kembali ke pesta kembang api.."

Pria tua beryukata putih itu akhirnya berdiri, menggandeng tangan Hinata dan si anak laki laki. "Nah, karena kalian berdua sudah disini.. Aku akan mengatar kalian kembali ke pesta kembang api." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Anak laki laki di samping pria tua masih terisak. Hinata memperhatikan dalam diam, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali memarahi anak laki laki itu karena cengeng.

"Tapi sebelumnya, kalian berdua berdoalah dulu disini, ucapkan terima kasih pada kamisama karena sudah menyelamatkan kalian."

Hinata mengangguk, ia melepaskan pegangan tangan si pria tua, menutup mata, lalu menyatukan tangan berdoa. Anak laki laki yang masih terisak juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Temaram lampion lampion mulai berubah jadi lebih terang, makin terang, dan terus makin terang. Si pria tua tak terlihat lagi karena silau cahaya lampion. Disana, di kuil kecil itu, Hinata berdoa agar ia dapat menemukan Hanabi dan masih sempat menonton kembang api. Ia berdoa begitu serius sampai keningnya berkerut.

.

.

.

"Ajaib!" Suara anak laki laki disebelahnya terdengar, memecah keheningan.

Hinata membuka matanya, ia melihat anak laki laki disebelahnya tak lagi menangis. Sekeliling mereka dipenuhi orang orang yang berlalu lalang memakai kimono warna warni.

"I-ini.." Anak laki laki itu bersuara. Hinata dapat melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang, anak itu bersurai raven dengan mata hitam berkilat. Lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Hinata dan memakai yukata sutra. "Ini ajaib!" Kata anak itu lagi.

"Kakek tadi kemana?" Hinata menengok kesana kemari, tak terlihat pria tua beryukata putih.

"Tidak tahu." Anak itu juga mencari. "Tadi aku dikejar oleh beberapa orang penjahat!" Lanjutnya tanpa diminta.

"Tadi aku tersesat karena tidak tahu jalan.." Hinata juga tak mau kalah. Mereka berdua mentertawakan kebodohan mereka masing masing.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya si anak laki laki. Mereka saling menatap, berpegangan tangan agar tak terpisah.

"Aku Hinata.." Jawab Hinata, wajah manisnya merona.

"Ah, Hinata ya.. Namamu bagus!" Anak itu tersenyum.

"Namaku Sasuke!" Ia menepuk dadanya bangga. "Suatu hari nanti, aku tidak akan lari lagi jika ada penjahat yang mengejarku!" Katanya bersemangat, jantungnya berdegup cepat entah mengapa.

Tak lama, seorang wanita berpakaian butler dan Hanabi berlari ke arah mereka dengan cemas. Hanabi memarahi Hinata dan butler itu menepuk nepuk yukata Sasuke yang kotor sambil menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan dengan khawatir.

Sementara mereka saling memberi salam perpisahan, Si pria tua memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Suara kembang api mulai terdengar disana sini.

"Kapan ya, aku akan bertemu mereka lagi?" Ia mengusap dagunya yang berjanggut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai minna! Masih dalam fic A Fairytail, saya gatel bikin fic lain. Karena itu, saya melampiaskannya lewat sidestory. **

**Oh iya, banyak yang mengeluh tentang fic saya yang kependekan, jadi saya sedang berusaha membuat yang lebih panjang. Tetap review ya, walau ini sidestory. Saya juga butuh masukan tentang ide sidestory lain yang akan menyusul.**

**Thank for reading, minna. Muah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fairytail**

**Side story - two**

**Hello netizen**

* * *

Sasori melakukan SNS, lagi.

Sebagai seorang model dan aktor muda berbakat, ia memang digandrungi oleh banyak anak sekolah menengah keatas. Usianya yang baru menginjak angka 15 pun seakan menjadi alasan mutlak atas segala kelabilan yang ia lakukan.

Contohnya adalah, SNS.

Sasori sangat menyukai pujian dan sanjungan para netizen, menurutnya ajaib bagaimana begitu banyak orang mengidolakan sosoknya sebagai 'Prince of Heart'.

Sudah berkali kali managernya mengingatkan bahwa SNS bukanlah hal yang baik, namun sang aktor muda tak pernah mendengarkan. Setiap saat, setiap detik, Sasori selalu melakukan SNS secara illegal. Membiarkan foto telanjang dadanya menyebar, membiarkan suara oh-so-wow nya didengar dan didownload tanpa harus membayar, dan berbagai hal illegal lainnya yang sangat merugikan agensi. Sasori benar benar aktor muda menjengkelkan.

"Sasori! Sasori, kau dengar aku tidak?" Tanya sang manager dengan kejengkelan maksimum

"Ya, ya. Katakan saja dengan singkat." Jawab Sasori tanpa memandang sang manager.

"Jadi kesimpulannya.." Jelas sang manager, "Tak ada lagi fasilitas internet untukmu!" Ia merebut smartphone Sasori, menggantinya dengan sebuah ponsel kuno yang tebal dan usang. Wajah sang manager dipenuhi aura kemenangan.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Sasori spontan.

"No more SNS, no more in-touch with your fans, no more online streaming fans service! Understand?" Sang manager mengulagi kata katanya dalam bahasa inggris.

Mulut Sasori menganga tak terkendali, "What?! You must be kidding me!" Sasori tak menyangka agensinya akan bersikap seperti ini.

Kini, Sasori sang bintang SNS, harus bertahan hidup tanpa meng-update satupun foto atau status. Perasaannya bercampur aduk tak karuan, antara kesal, butuh, ingin menangis, dan malu. Ia takkan sanggup barang sehari saja, takkan sanggup!

Entah cobaan macam apa yang sedang ia hadapi ini.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Senpai, aku tidak sengaja." Seorang adik kelas membungkukan badan meminta maaf. Sasori melihat ponsel adik kelasnya yang jatuh akibat menabraknya tadi. Ponsel itu hancur berantakan, bukan hanya retak.

Ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantin saat seorang gadis menabraknya dengan keras hingga terpental sendiri.

Sasori lalu memperhatikan adik kelas yang menabraknya masih membungkuk dengan wajah merah karena malu dan tubuh gemetaran. Rambutnya indigo lurus, kulit putih bersih dengan tubuh tak lebih tinggi dari Sasori.

"Ah, kurasa aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu karena kecerobohanku. Kau tidak perlu ketakutan." Jawab Sasori lembut. Ia kasihan juga pada gadis itu, terutama ponselnya.

Ponselnya.

Tiba tiba, sebuah ide brilliant muncul di otak Sasori.

"Bagaimana jika sepulang sekolah nanti aku membelikanmu ponsel baru? Sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah merusak milikmu.." Sang bintang remaja menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia takut rencananya gagal sebelum dimulai.

"Eh..?" Lavender si gadis membulat, "Uh.. Tapi senpai,"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian! Aku akan tetap menyeretmu ke toko ponsel nanti." Sasori tidak mau rencananya gagal. Setelah mengatakan kata kata itu pada si gadis, ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke kantin.

"Oh ya," Sasori melupakan satu hal. "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan!" Sasori melambaikan tangan saat melihat adik kelas yang tadi siang menabraknya. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi rencananya akan berjalan sempurna.

"Sasori senpai, maaf aku.."

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku tidak terima penolakan!" Ia meraih tangan Hinata, menggandengnya masuk ke mobil.

"Jadi begini.." Wajah Sasori berubah serius setelah mereka hanya berdua beserta seorang supir didalam mobil. Hinata hanya bisa ketakutan.

"Ponselku, yang persis sama dengan milikmu, disita oleh managerku." Sasori menjelaskan pelan pelan agar Hinata tak memintanya mengulang.

"Dan karena aku sudah merusak ponselmu, bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah kesepakatan?" Lanjutnya.

"Ke-kesepakatan.. Apa senpai?"

Hinata sejak awal ingin menolak ajakan Sasori, karena ia tahu Sasori adalah seorang aktor yang sedang naik daun. Hinata juga tak mau terlalu terlibat dengan senpainya ini karena takut menjadi sorotan media.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan ini, tapi karena nama belakang Hinata adalah Hyuuga. Dan tak ada orang yang tak kenal mata seorang Hyuuga. Terlebih, Hinata sebenarnya punya cadangan ponsel hadiah dari Hiashi setiap tahunnya.

"Bolehkah.. Aku meminjamnya nanti?"

Bingo! Sasori mengatakannya.

"A-pa senpai?" Ah, Sasori tak suka ini. Ia harus mengulang permintaannya.

"Bisakah kau meminjamkan ponsel barumu nanti padaku saat jam istirahat sekolah?" Sasori mencoba bersabar, mengulang kata katanya agar lebih jelas.

Hinata sudah mengerti, tapi ia masih memasang wajah kebingungan dan membuat Sasori jadi bingung juga.

"Sudahlah, langsung prakteknya saja.." Sasori menutupi kepala dengan telapak tangannya, menyamankan posisinya sebelum ikut terseret dalam dunia tulalit si gadis bernama Hinata.

.

.

Mereka berdua sampai di toko ponsel 15 menit kemudian. Toko itu besar dan keren dengan layar layar led yang menampilkan iklan ponsel memenuhi dinding luarnya. Hinata tak pernah membeli ponsel sendiri sebelumnya, jadi ia tak tahu ada tempat seperti ini. Neji selalu melarangnya pergi bersama teman apalagi sendirian.

Sasori dengan cepat memilih sebuah ponsel tanpa menawar dan membayar tanpa bertanya pada Hinata. Itu membuat Hinata tambah kebingungan.

"Nah," Sasori mengaktifkan ponsel itu setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan melakukan SNS lewat ponselmu." Jelas Sasori. Ia tak sabar lagi untuk menyapa para netizen setelah beberapa minggu tanpa internet.

"Ayo, masukan emailmu." Ia menyodorkan ponsel itu pada Hinata.

"Eh? Tapi, senpai.. Itu kan privasi!" Hinata kaget senpainya ini ingin menggunakaan emailnya juga.

"Ohh, ayolah. Aku hanya akan melihat lihat saja, percayalah padaku." Wajah Sasori memelas.

"Tapi senpai.."

Wajah Sasori sudah menuju puppy eyes sekarang.

Hinata tak tega, ia menghela nafas. Ia mengerti kalau menjadi seorang idola pastilah sangat berat dan sulit.

"Baiklah senpai." Hinata akhirnya mengambil ponsel berlambang apel tergigit itu dari tangan Sasori, mengetikan emailnya disana. "Tapi hanya untuk melihat saja ya.."

Jemari lentik Hinata mengembalikan ponsel ke tangan Sasori.

"Ahhhh..! I'm back, netizen!" Teriak Sasori bersemangat. Wajah innocent pria bersurai merah bata itu cerah kembali. "Terima kasih, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata tersenyum, pria itu sangat lucu menurutnya.

Mulai hari ini hingga entah berapa lama, Hinata ingin terus bersama Sasori, dan melihat dunia yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fairytail**

**Side story – three**

**Why I call you Ohime**

* * *

'_The heart breaks and breaks_

_and lives by breaking._

_It is necessary to go through dark and deeper dark_

_and not to turn.'_

– _from "The Testing-Tree," by Stanley Kunitz_

_._

_._

_._

"Hinata! Hinata!" Neji berlari lari kecil memanggil Hinata. Satu tangannya menggenggam sekantong air bening.

"Hinata! Lihatlah apa yang kubawa untukmu!" Ia mengacungkan kantong air ditangannya.

Hinata ada disana, duduk ditengah tengah taman bunga, dengan rambut indigo sebahu dan yukata kecilnya. Gadis itu hanya diam disana menatap langit saat Neji datang. Angin sepoi sepoi menyapa Neji begitu ia menginjakan kaki dirumput taman yang lembut.

"Hinata-chan, aku berhasil menemukan ikan dengan warna yang kau inginkan!" Nafas Neji terengah engah, peluh menetes dari dagunya.

Hinata merona. Hinata memang selalu merona. Neji sangat suka melihat wajah Hinata merona, tampak sangat manis dan lucu.

Dari dulu, Hiashi sudah mempercayakan Hinata padanya. Tugas Neji adalah melindungi Hinata dan memastikan gadis itu selalu merasa nyaman. Ia ingin tugas itu menjadi tugas seumur hidupnya, agar seumur hidup ia bisa berada disamping Hinata.

"I-ikannya sangat cantik, Nii-san. Arigatou.." Hinata tersenyum, ditangannya kini ada sekantong air dengan ikan hias kecil berwarna merah dan biru didalamnya. Ikan ikan itu berenang lincah kesana kemari, begitu gemulai seakan menari.

Neji duduk disamping Hinata, ditengah taman bunga dengan angin sepoi sepoi. Mereka terlihat begitu akur, seakan mereka memang saudara sekandung.

.

.

.

.

Neji membuka matanya.

Mimpi itu datang lagi, mimpi tentang masa kecilnya bersama Hinata.

Neji merindukan masa masa itu, ia rindu wajah merona Hinata yang manis. Ia rindu Hinata. Sekarang ia tidak lagi tinggal di mansion Hyuuga, ia tinggal di salah satu rumah milik Hyuuga bersama ayahnya, Hizashi. Neji hanya bisa mengunjungi Hinata disekolah, itupun saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah saja.

Neji ingin melihat lagi Hinata yang dulu, Hinata yang selalu merona. Ia tak pernah setuju pada Hiashi yang selalu memarahi Hinata karena gadis itu lemah. Bagi Neji, Hinata sempurna dengan apa adanya dia. Sama seperti seorang tuan putri, akan tetap menjadi tuan putri walau tak pernah menyentuh pemerintahan. Begitu juga ia melihat Hinata.

Setelah membasuh wajah, Neji keluar dari kamar dan langsung menaiki sepeda, menuju ke mansion Hyuuga. Neji harus memastikan Hinatanya baik baik saja tinggal bersama Hanabi yang kasar dan keras kepala.

"Hinata?" Panggil Neji setelah ia sampai di kediaman Hinata. Ia mencari kesana kemari namun tak ada tanda tanda keberadaan Hinata.

"Apa kau melihat Hinata?" tanyanya tergesa gesa pada pelayan khusus kediaman Hinata.

"Tidak tuan, Nona Hinata bilang ia akan pulang lebih sore hari ini karena temannya mengajak bermain bersama." Pelayan itu menjawab Neji dengan sedikit menghormat.

Neji tahu hari ini akan terjadi, hari dimana ia bukan lagisatu satunya teman yang Hinata miliki, hari dimana secara perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata akan pergi dari sisinya. Neji mengepalkan tangan hingga buku buku jarinya memutih. Ia harus membuat Hinata selalu bersamanya.

Segera, Neji kembali mengayuh sepedanya mencari Hinata. Angin sepoi berubah menjadi angin dingin pertanda akan turunnya hujan. Lagit yang cerah perlahan lahan menjadi gelap tertutup awan mendung.

Ada sebuah perasaan takut didasar hati Neji, rasa takut kehilangan yang mulai berubah menjadi rasa ingin memiliki. Dan perasaan itu telah menancapkan akarnya terlalu dalam disana.

Ia tak peduli Hinata akan menolaknya atau membencinya setelah ini, ia tak peduli lagi.

Ia hanya ingin gadis itu kembali padanya, kembali menjadi Hinata yang ceria seperti sebelum ia mendapat pendidikan untuk menjadi Heiress Hyuuga.

"Hinataaaa!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku Nii-san! Lepaskan aku!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Neji kasar.

"Tidak Hinata! Kau harus pulang! Semua ini tidak aman untukmu, kau harus pulang!" Neji menaikan volume suaranya.

Hinata hanya ingin memiliki teman, dan berkenalan dengan banyak orang. Hinata tak mau lagi tinggal dibalik tembok mansion Hyuuga terus menerus seperti tahanan. Ia ingin bermain bersama anak seusianya dengan bahagia.

"Nii-san, ku-kumohon.." pinta Hinata.

Neji memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata kuat kuat, seakan ingin meremukannya.

"Kenapa seperti ini, Nii-san? Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus selalu berlindung dibalik punggungmu, aku bukan tuan putri yang harus selalu berada dialam istana seumur hidupku!" emosi Hinata bergejolak seperti ombak besar dilautan, air matanya meluap.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi seorang tuan putri dimataku, Hinata. Selamanya. Meskipun kau tidak menyukainya, seumur hidup aku akan tetap memandangmu sebagai seorang tuan putri!"

Hinata terdiam, terisak isak tak beraturan.

"Karena itu sekarang, kau harus pulang bersamaku. Ohime." Perintah Neji hari itu, lebih tajam daripada sebuah silet bagi Hinata.

Silet yang melukai hati seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun, dan terus menancap disana membuat luka besar.

Jika saja, jika saja Neji dan Hinata bukan lahir dalam darah yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai minna! Untuk sementara ini, saya kejar one shoot tanpa alur disini dulu ya, karena fic aslinya sebentar lagi udah mau final. Untuk yang masih bingung ini fic jenis apa, saya jelaskan lagi sekarang.**

**Disini setiap chapter itu menceritakan cerita yang berbeda, dan masih ada hubungannya dengan fic saya 'A Fairytail'. Rata rata sih flashback, tapi mungkin nanti omakenya ada disini. So, stay tune terus ya. Jangan bosen dulu sebelum fic ini sampai pada omake. hehehe..**

**The quotes above is written in "The Miraculous Journey Of Edward Tulane" by Kate diCamillo.**

**Thanks for reading, and leave a comment. muah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fairytail**

**Side story – four**

**Friend**

* * *

_"The universe is a continuous web._

_Touch it at any point and the whole web quivers."_

_– Stanley Kunitz_

.

.

.

Shikamaru menguap bosan. Dalam hidupnya, tak ada kegiatan yang lebih membosankan daripada menemani ibunya berbelanja. Menurutnya, ibu ibu memang monster penghabis uang terbaik, dan mall adalah pencernaan mereka.

Wajah Shikamaru sudah membentuk lipatan lipatan hasil suntik serum kebosanan, sementara ibunya masih saja memilih milih baju di sebuah toko.

"Shika, tolong pegang dulu." Ibunya menyodorkan beberapa helain baju.

Sial, kini ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang pelayan toko dari pada pengunjung toko.

"Ibu.. Sudah berapa banyak baju yang kau beli seharian ini?" kening sang Nara muda itu berkerut kerut.

.

.

.

"Nara Shikamaru!" Anko, wali kelas X-1 Konoha International memanggil Shikamaru.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti itu? Apa kau pikir sekolah adalah tempat tidurmu?!" dia memarahi Shikamaru dengan suara lantang.

Seluruh siswa disana ketakutan, termasuk anak anak yang lebih nakal seperti Naruto dan Kiba. Suasana kelas tiba tiba menjadi sunyi karena teriakan Anko tadi. Siswi siswi mulai berbisik, melirik Shikamaru dengan tatapan sinis.

Shikamaru merengangkan tubuhnya, lalu menguap. Ia tidak peduli pada anak anak lain, apa lagi para gadis penggosip.

"Nara!" Lagi lagi, Anko berteriak memanggil Shikamaru.

"Ya, Sensei." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Keruanganku setelah bel pulang sekolah!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas, mungkin sudah saatnya ia memakai stimulan agar tidak lagi mengantuk dan mudah bosan. Hm, sepertinya ia akan benar benar membeli stimulan setelah keruangan Anko nanti.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah hampir habis, namun kelas X-1 masih kosong. Hanya ada Shikamaru disana, memikirkan tentang stimulan apa yang akan ia pakai dan efek sampingnya, tetap sambil tidur tentunya.

Ia sendiripun kadang bertanya tanya, mengapa otaknya tak pernah mau berhenti berpikir sementara matanya terus saja ingin menutup. Kelainan gen? atau mungkin karena perubahan DNA? DNA manusia mirip dengan babi bukan? Karena itukah manusia menjadi pemalas?

Shikamaru memikirkan begitu banyak hal walaupun matanya terpejam, wajahnya tetap terlihat sedang berpikir bahkan dalam keadaan tertidur pulas.

"Kau selalu tidur kemanapun kau pergi, apa kau tidak bosan?" Sebuah suara mengacaukan pikiran pikiran yang sudah berlalu lalang di otak Shikamaru dari tadi.

Matanya terbuka sedikit, melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya.

"Bukan urusanmu Uchiha."

Shikamaru berdiri, bermaksud membolos kelas berikutnya dan melanjutkan tidur ditempat lain.

"Atau semua terlalu membosankan bagimu sehingga kau lebih memilih tenggelam dalam semua pemikiranmu sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke, Sang Uchiha angkuh.

Shikamaru tahu pria ini. Type pria yang selalu menarik perhatian gadis gadis kemanapun kakinya melagkah. Mesin penghabis uang, Shikamaru mengingat ibunya lagi.

"Untuk apa semua ini, Uchiha?" tanyanya balik.

"Mereka bilang kau pintar," Sasuke berjalan mendekat. "Lalu mengapa masih bertanya?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Karena aku bukan peramal." Jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Kemungkinannya?"

"Kau menyukaiku, mungkin."

"Apa wajahku tampak seperti seorang gay?"

"Hm. Sedikit."

"Sialan kau Nara."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Uchiha?"

Sasuke menyerahkan berkas berkas pada Shikamaru, membiarkan Shikamaru memeriksanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ayahmu adalah seseorang yang penting bagi kepolisian, aku tahu itu." Kata Sasuke setelah Shikamaru selesai memeriksa berkas.

"Darimana kau dapatkan ini?" Shikamaru menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Mata mata Uchiha. Sebenarnya berkas berkas ini hanya bagian tidak penting dalam pekerjaan mereka, namun karena aku ingat ada seorang Nara dikelasku, kurasa ini penting bagimu."

Mereka terdiam, Sasuke berpikir dan Shikamaru juga berpikir. Mereka berdua berpikir. Bedanya, kali ini pikiran Shikamaru lebih kacau daripada pikiran Sasuke.

Selembar foto jatuh dari map berkas yang dipegang Shikamaru, Sasuke melihatnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, aku.." wajah Shikamaru yang biasanya stoic – mengantuk itu kini berubah khawatir, "Aku tak pernah memikirkan ini." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau." Tawar Sasuke.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke serius. Bukan, bukan karena mereka menyimpang. Hanya saja, seumur hidupnya, Shikamaru tak pernah menerima bantuan orang lain. Dialah yang biasanya membantu.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, ia tahu.

Ayahnya, Nara Shikaku, seorang penyidik handal di kepolisian, kini akan menjadi target utama kelompok yakuza Jepang.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika ia sendirian? Ayahnya bahkan tidak pernah mau menerima telfon dan juga jarang sekali pulang ke rumah.

Dengan penuh keputus asaan, Shikamaru akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Sasuke.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mengingatku, kawan." Shikamaru meremas map ditangannya.

" Tolong bantu aku menyelamatkan si penyidik bernama Nara itu. Aku bergantung padamu."

Sasuke melemparkan kunci mobil pada Shikamaru, "Ayo kita lakukan bersama." Jawab Sasuke.

Setelah saling melemparkan senyum meremehkan, mereka berdua berlari keluar dari kelas secepat mungkin, tak ingin bel segera berbunyi.

Disana, di Konoha. Ada seorang Nara Shikamaru yang hidupnya tak akan pernah sama lagi sejak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke.

Karena sang Uchiha bungsu itu, telah menumbuhkan satu bibit di hati Shikamaru. Yaitu bibit keinginan untuk mempercayai orang lain, yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada didalam sana.

.

.

.

.

_".. And the whole web quivers."_

.

Pagi pagi sekali, Chouji sudah berada didapur mengacak acak lemari es. Ia tampak seperti bola besar yang menghalangi pintu lemari es dari belakang. Tangannya penuh dengan makanan, dan mulutnya belepotan.

Obesitas, kata orang.

Siluman babi!

Gumpalan lemak!

Jelek!

Menjijikan!

Chouji mengambil lebih banyak makanan dari dalam rak rak lemari es, dan memakan semuanya sekaligus. Tak peduli asin, manis, asam, atau pahit. Tak peduli kadaluarsa atau berjamur, tak peduli milik siapa. Chouji memakan semuanya. Pipinya merah bagai buah tomat yang besar.

Ia mengunyah, mengunyah, dan terus mengunyah. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, terkadang air mata terlihat menluncur dari ujung matanya.

Apa salahnya?

Mengapa ia harus terlahir dengan DNA seperti ini?

Mengapa ia tak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak makan?

Mengapa ia jelek?

Mengapa orang orang mengejeknya?

Chouji terus mengunyah, hatinya perih.

Ia tahu seharusnya laki laki tidak boleh cengeng, tapi ia terlalu sakit untuk menahan air mata.

"Chouji! Cepat mandi, kau sudah terlambat!" teriak ibunya dari balik ruang makan.

Ia berdiri, menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan, lalu menutup pintu lemari es. Tubuh gempalnya bergetar pelan setiap ia melangkah. Tanpa kata, tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengawali hari ini sama seperti hari hari sebelumnya, membosankan dan menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

Dikelas, Chouji meringkuk sendirian. Tak ada yang mau mengajaknya bicara karena mengira Chouji adalah otaku yang mesum. Chouji juga tidak menyalahkan mereka, ia tahu wajahnya memang terlihat seperti itu. Jika dia jadi orang lainpun, ia yakin tidak akan mau mendekati pria yang gempal dan jelek.

Tidak, tidak sampai seorang gadis bersurai indigo mendekat kearahnya, membawa kotak bekal kecil.

Chouji memperhatikan gadis itu. Pupil mata gadis itu berwarna lavender, sangat indah dan menarik perhatian. Semua orang tahu kalau mata pucat adalah ciri khas seorang Hyuuga, begitupun Chouji.

"Akimichi-san, apa kau sibuk?" Tanya sang gadis Hyuuga.

Rambutnya masih sedikit basah, dan seragam Tokyo High School-nya pun masih terlihat baru, sangat berbeda dengan milik Chouji yang sudah kotor sana sini karena sering terkena tetesan kecap dan remah makanan.

Sang gadis Hyuuga menarik sebuah kursi ke dekat meja Chouji, sambil tersenyum lalu berkata, "Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi aku malu jika harus makan sendirian di kelas sepagi ini.

"Kau tahu, anak perempuan lain lebih suka berlama lama di kamar mandi untuk bercermin. Mereka tidak pernah memikirkan perut mereka, aku tak pernah bisa seperti itu.." lanjut si gadis.

Ketika ia membuka kotak bekalnya, terlihatlah 4 potong roti isi daging yang masih panas. Wangi dagingnya membuat Chouji berteriak dalam hati.

"Hm. Kau mau?" tawar si gadis, sambil menyodorkan dua potong roti kepada Chouji.

Chouji menerimanya, dengan malu malu.

"Terima kasih.. umm, Hyuuga-san."

"Hinata,"

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Hinata, jika kau mau." Hinata tersenyum lagi.

Menurutnya, Chouji sangat lucu. Wajah pria itu benar benar tembam dan ia terlihat seperti bola besar, namun sangat lembut. Terlihat dari caranya melakukan sesuatu.

Hinata sering memperhatikan Chouji, dan Hinata merasa pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa berteman dengannya. Karena itulah Hinata tak malu mendekat dan mengobrol dengan pria gempal ini.

"Anoo.." Kata Chouji dengan mulut penuh roti isi, "Apa kau tidak takut padaku?" Tanyanya polos.

Takut? Tanya Hinata dalam hati. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan dari seorang pria pencinta camilan dan permen?

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata tegas, "Didunia ini, aku tak pernah percaya ada orang yang menganggap dirinya sendiri menakutkan.

"Yang ada hanyalah seseorang yang selalu mendengar apa kata orang, sehingga ia lupa akan jati dirinya sendiri. Bukankah begitu, Akimichi-san?" Hinata memandang Chouji, sambil tersenyum.

"Kau akan selalu jadi temanku sampai kapanpun! Tak peduli kau makin besar, makin tebal, ataupun menggelinding. Kau cukup jadi dirimu sendiri, dan aku akan selalu menerimamu!" kata Hinata dengan semangat.

Chouji tertawa. Tawa pertamanya sejak ia masuk ke SMA. Entah mengapa, ia nyaman saat Hinata bersamanya.

Ia tak berdebar, tak ketakutan, dan juga tak merasa tertekan. Seakan mereka sudah berteman sejak lama. Chouji, pada akhirnya, menyadari apa yang salah selama ini.

Bukan dirinya, bukan juga DNA-nya. Melainkan orang orang yang bahagia ketika melihatnya dihina.

Karena orang yang normal tidak akan mendekat hanya untuk menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain.

Mereka tertawa bersama, bercerita banyak hal, dan mulai berbagi makanan di hari hari lain. Hari hari yang baru, bagi Chouji yang baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Fairytail**

**Side Story – five**

**Cute thief**

* * *

Penyihir tak pernah punya nama, itulah peraturannya.

Turun temurun, para penyihir hanya dipanggil berdasarkan kekuatan, atau fisiknya saja. Tak pernah ada yang menanyakan nama mereka, baik manusia biasa, maupun sesama mereka.

Terkadang, sulit juga jika para ibu ibu penyihir sedang menggosip, karena tidak ada nama yang bisa dipakai untuk menyebutkan seseorang.

Satu satunya alasan mengapa mereka tidak pernah menggunakan nama adalah, mereka takut jika nama mereka ternyata merupakan salah satu mantra, atau bahkan nama ramuan. Mereka tidak mau itu terjadi.

Hal yang serupa juga dialami penyihir kecil kita, Si Manis.

Terdengar seperti nama kucing, karena memang ia bisa berubah wujud menjadi seekor kucing kecil berwarna putih.

Wajah Si Manis sangatlah manis, dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru muda dan jubah bulu kuningnya. Ia sering berjalan jalan ke tempat manusia biasa, seperti toko swalayan, mall, dan jalan raya, tentu saja dalam wujud kucing.

Kekuatan terbesar Si Manis adalah tipuan waktu dan pemindahan jiwa, kedua hal yang akan sangat membingungkan otak manusia biasa. Si Manis seringkali menggunakan kekuatannya pada manusia untuk mencuri sesuatu dari mereka, seperti makanan atau barang. Ia tak tertarik dengan uang karena tak berguna bagi kaum penyihir, tentu saja.

Dilehernya, ia selalu mengalungkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan hitam yang merupakan ramuan pemindah jiwa sekaligus penghenti waktu, untuk berjaga jaga jika saja ia bertemu manusia bodoh ditengah jalan.

Si Manis sedang membaringkan diri dibawah sebuah pohon rindang dalam wujud kucingnya saat sebuah teriakan pria bersurai kuning mengagetkannya. Ia bangun lalu menguping kata kata pria itu dibalik pohon.

Pria itu hanya memakai fitness shirt dan celana pendek, mungkin untuk mencegah kulitnya jadi belang dibakar sinar matahari yang sangat terik. Wajah pria itu cukup tampan, terutama pupil matanya yang berwarna sapphire berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari.

Awalnya Si Manis tertarik padanya, namun ia berubah pikiran ketika melihat sang pria kuning menggerutu tak keruan. Belanjaan bawaannya pun di jatuhkan begitu saja, tak dihargai.

Bodoh, pikir Si Manis.

Manusia ini bodoh dan hatinya penuh iri hati.

Dengan cepat, Si Manis merubah wujudnya kembali jadi seorang gadis kecil. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati sang pria kuning dari belakang, botol kecil yang dikalungkannyapun kini sudah ia genggam.

"Tuan, tuan." Panggil Si Manis.

.

.

.

.

Bagus.

Jiwa pria kuning sembrono itu sudah masuk kedalam tubuh lain. Dijalan itu, hanya ada Si Manis, tubuh si pria kuning yang tergeletak lemah, dan barang belanjaan yang terlantar. Si Manis menyeret tubuh itu lalu mengucapkan mantra, sehingga tubuh itu tak terlihat mengganggu bagi orang orang yang lewat. Sementara belanjaannya..

Tentu saja tidak boleh disia siakan!

Ah, tunggu dulu.

Bagaimana nasib jiwa manusia yang tubuhnya akan dimasuki oleh si rambut kuning ya?

Si Manis mengingat ingat, mungkin jiwa manusia itu akan tersegel beberapa saat, tergantung seberapa kuat jiwa si kuning mengambil alih tubuh orang lain.

Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, semuanya akan berjalan dan berakhir dengan baik.

Semua senang, semua puas.

Si Manis berjalan riang membawa seluruh belanjaan si kuning menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf pendek ya minna.**

**Thanks for reading, and leave a comment! Muah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Fairytail**

**Side Story – six**

**Confession**

* * *

_"It is better to have loved and lost,_

_than not to love at all."_

_– Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

_._

_._

_._

Hari ini Sasori terlihat sedih, wajahnya murung dan tak bersemangat. Sungguh bukan seperti Sasori yang biasa.

Jangan tanya mengapa, salahkan saja Hyuuga Hinata si adik kelas manis itu.

"Jangan murung begitu, Sasori-kun. Aku akan tetap menghubungimu walaupun berada di Konoha, aku janji." Kata Hinata sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang membentuk lambang 'ok'.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi, Hime? Kau akan pergi ke Konoha, sedangkan aku setelah lulus akan pindah ke New York. Kita tidak akan bisa bertemu sesering ini lagi." Sasori menunjukan puppy eyes terbaiknya.

Hinata tertawa, padahal Sasori selalu terlihat keren di layar tv dan film, tapi selalu saja terlihat lucu jika sedang bersamanya.

"Hei, Hime." Panggil Sasori, "Ayo kita ke taman bermain besok!" ajaknya.

"Taman bermain?" ulang Hinata.

"Ya, Taman bermain. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu sebelum kita berpisah." Sasori memandang Hinata lembut.

Sasori menyukai Hinata, entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak kejadian smartphone, atau mungkin juga karena coklat buatan Hinata pada valentine tahun lalu. Sasori tak tahu pasti.

Hanya saja, jantungnya selalu berdegup cepat saat Hinata menyapanya. Ia pun selalu salah tingkah didepan Hinata. Semua ini sangat menyiksa, namun Sasori tak ingin semua ini berhenti.

Sasori ingin Hinata mengetahui perasaan Sasori yang sebenarnya, karena itulah ia akan menyatakan perasaan pada Hinata di taman bermain. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Hinata.

Hadiah yang sebentar lagi akan berubah tujuannya menjadi hadiah perpisahan.

.

.

.

Langit menggelap, awan awan hitam menutupi terangnya cahaya matahari.

Ini tak seperti harapan Sasori.

Hinata juga sudah terlambat 15 menit dari janji awal mereka, dan Sasori hanya sendirian di taman bermain. Ditemani oleh sebuah kotak hadiah berwarna hijau toska muda, Pria itu menunduk karena takut ada orang yang mengenalinya.

Jangan salahkan dia, di Tokyo ini semua orang pasti mengenal Sasori, tua maupun muda, mulai dari nenek nenek hingga anak SD. Bahkan terkadang Sasori sering kali mendengar sebutan 'Sasori's Style' untuk mencirikan pria dengan rambut merah bata. Apalagi akun SNS Sasori masih tetap aktif sampai sekarang, jadi pastilah orang akan lebih mudah menyimpan foto foto dirinya.

Jangan menyerah sekarang, jangan sekarang, jangan sekarang. Pikir Sasori.

Ia harus tetap bertahan, paling tidak hingga Hinata mengetahui perasaannya. Sebelum semua menjadi pudar, sebelum semua menjadi pahit. Ia ingin tenggelam dalam manis dan pekatnya rasa cinta ini.

Ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, Sasori-kuuuuun!" nafas Hinata terengah engah akibat berlari dari parkiran mobil ke dalam taman bermain. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama.."

"Bukan masalah, Hime." Sasori berdiri, menepuk nepuk kepala Hinata lembut. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi muram, terlihat begitu cerah didepan Hinata. "Ini untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya."

Hinata menerima kotak hadiah pemberian Sasori seperti menerima sebuah harta karun. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan sebuah hadiah dari seorang teman. Yah, selain bento-nya Chouji.

"Te-terima kasih Sasori-kun!" ucap Hinata dengan wajah bersemu, "Aku sangat senang menerima hadiahmu!"

Sasori tertawa, lalu mengandeng Hinata ke arena bianglala.

Mereka tadinya mesih bercanda, sampai bianglala itu akhirnya mulai berputar. Kecanggungan tiba tiba mengambil alih suasana diantara mereka berdua.

Langit yang gelap membuat lampu lampu sudah dinyalakan sebelum matahari terbenam sepenuhnya, hitam, merah, lalu gemerlap. Itulah gradasi warna yang tampak dari jendela bianglala.

Hinata hanya terdiam menatap pemandangan didepannya, sementara Sasori menundukan kepala berusaha memikirkan bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan dalam kondisi canggung begini.

"Hi-Hime.." Sasori bermaksud untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sebelum kemari, ayahku memanggilku untuk membicarakan soal pertunangan." Kata Hinata, masih sambil memandang jendela.

"Aku belum tahu siapa, tapi aku punya firasat buruk tentang rencana ini.."

"Pertunangan?"

Hinata menengok, menatap Sasori lurus. "Ya, pertunangan perusahaan." Jawabnya, tersenyum.

"Kuharap tunanganku nanti akan memperlakukanku sebaik dan selembut kau, Sasori-kun. Walau semua ini mungkin akan berjalan tanpa adanya cinta."

"Omong kosong."

"Hm?"

"Tanpa cinta mana ada yang akan memperlakukanmu sebaik aku?!" bentak Sasori.

"Apa.. maksudmu, Sasori-kun?" suara Hinata bergetar, ia bingung.

"Hime, aku.."

"Aku jatuh cinta."

Lavender Hinata membulat. Pernyataan cinta seperti ini, ia baru pertama kali merasakannya. Degup jantung yang semakin cepat, keringat yang keluar karena tak bisa mengatakan apa apa, dan lupa bernafas.

Bukankah ini terlihat seperti adegan dari salah satu film romantis?

"Ta-tapi.."

"Aku tahu, kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

Ada yang mengganjal di hati Hinata, saat mendengar kata kata Sasori. Seakan dunianya jatuh kedalam sebuah lubang hitam.

"Hime.." panggil Sasori.

"Bisakah, aku jadi pria beruntung itu?"

Hujan mulai turun, setetes demi setetes membasahi bumi. Menangisi sebuah cinta tak terwujud. Orang orang mulai membuka payung mereka, seperti bulatan bulatan berwarna warni jika dilihat dari atas.

Hinata dan Sasori hanya diam sepanjang putaran ke 3 bianglala, tak ada yang memulai, tak ada yang menjawab.

Sampai akhirnya bianglala tersebut berhenti, dan membuat mereka berdua terpaksa harus merasakan dinginnya tetesan tetesan air hujan menusuk kulit mereka. Walau berdampingan, walau Sasori melindungi Hinata dengan jaketnya, tetap saja mereka tak bisa terlihat seperti pasangan.

"Aku selalu berharap pria itu adalah kau, Senpai."

Sasori memandang Hinata, memandang wajah gadis itu lekat.

Ah, Hime-nya tumbuh begitu cepat, sampai sampai ia tak menyadari sama sekali. Rambut gadis itu kini sudah panjang, tubuhnya yang dulunya rata pun sudah berbentuk. Kini Hime-nya sudah belajar memakai makeup, tak terlalu terlihat memang, tapi Sasori bisa melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Maskaranya, dan lipgloss gadis itu.

Hime-nya sudah dewasa sekarang, sudah dewasa.

"Aku selalu berharap pria itu, adalah kau.." tanpa Hinata sadari, air mata menetes dan bersatu dengan tetesan tetesan hujan.

Cinta pertama dalam hidupnya, cinta yang kata orang adalah cinta yang paling indah.

Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yah.. Sad ending ternyata minna. **

**Jadi begini, di side story saya, kebanyakan flashback kisah hidup Sasuke dan Hinata sebelum mereka ketemu. Masih merasa tidak mengerti? Baca fic saya yang berjudul A Fairytail. Hehehee**

**Saya akan memperbaiki seluruh fic saya setelah complete nanti. Bisa jadi akan diuraikan lebih panjang atau diberi penjelasan agar lebih mudah dimengerti.**

** Tapi kalian yang sabar ya, minna. **

**However, thanks for reading and leave a comment. Muah muahh**


End file.
